Broken Vision
by melody unwinding
Summary: [rated for content and certain situations] She was sent in to take down a druglord of the time, but she found something else along the way. Will her mission be jeopardized?
1. Default Chapter

**Broken Vision  
****00.01.The New Case**

The sun was long hidden beyond the horizon, and the shadows of the night were out and about. Deals were going down and robberies were being committed. This was the dark hour, where every drug dealer, robber, serial killer, and most wanted criminals roamed the streets seeking for something to ease their thirst for crime.  
  
Down in the heart of Los Angels, clubs were raking in money, as were many crime lords. All unsuspecting and all thirsty for anything that would satisfy their cravings. And some just might happen to be a nice piece of ass that just happened to walk by.  
  
As it happens, a woman in her early 20's just happened to be browsing a nearby club, home of the most feared kingpin that Los Angels had at this time. She pranced around in a short black skirt, heels, tight spaghetti strap and jewelry. Her long ravenous hair swayed behind her with every step she took. Large hoop earrings hung from her ears, and inside her left ear, one of the tiniest earphones you could ever imagine was resting inside.  
  
Accompanying that earpiece was a tiny mike glued to her back tooth. Without anyone noticing she was speaking silently and receiving information from the other end. She seemed to be looking for someone, but at the way she walked, it looked as if she was simply browsing. She slowly started dancing her way to the middle of the dance floor, darting her eyes around the room.  
  
Soon her hazel eyes came to a rest on a certain man at a table. He was a fairly large man with a goatee. He wore a stripped shirt with a pair of slacks and a coat. At his table was an empty martini glass and she made note of it. Turning her head away she whispered something, intended for the mike only. She started to dance more in with the music as a different song came on.  
  
She flipped her hair, turning her head back over to the table where the man sat. He seemed to be having a conversation with the man next to him, but his eyes were scanning the room. Eventually his gaze happened to land on her, and a smile spread across his face.  
  
"Got him hooked." She said with a smirk.  
  
He whispered something to the man he was having a conversation with and he got up right away. She started to slow down her pace, not wanting to wear herself out. She let her gaze travel around the room, just to make sure that nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Then someone tapped on her shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me Miss." A man with a light Italian accent said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah?" She said turning around with a clueless look.  
  
"Mr. Medici was wondering if you would like to join him for a drink?" He said motioning over to the man that she'd had her eye on.  
  
"Sure!" She exclaimed pulling on an airhead act.  
  
He beckoned her to follow him, leading the way through the crowd to the VIP section of the club. He pulled back a red velvet chain and let her enter. He led her to the table where the fat man from earlier was sitting.  
  
"Hello beautiful, I couldn't help but notice you from up here." He said in a completely all-American accent.  
  
"Well it's an honor to meet you Mr. Medici! My name is Gloria, Gloria Evans." She said with a fake smile.  
  
"Alright then Gloria, you may call me Francis then." He said pointing down to a seat next to him.  
  
She sat down next to him, not tearing her gaze away from him. She propped her elbows on the table and rested her chin in them.  
  
"So Francis, what do you do for a living, other than run my favorite club!" She said batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Well I do some work in shipping goods, family business."  
  
Two martinis were placed on the table and she reached for one right away.  
  
"Oh my god! I love martinis; they're my favorite! How did you know?" She said taking a big gulp.  
  
"Let's just say that it's instinct."  
  
She crosses her legs, and let her right foot rub against his leg hinting the obvious. He smiled at her before quickly finishing off his martini.  
  
"Would you like to-"He started.  
  
"Get out of here? Go some place alone?" She interjected. "Lead the way."  
  
He stood up and grabbed her hand. They made their way from around the table and slowly walked towards a metal door in the corner of the VIP section. A man dressed in a black suit held the door open for them and they made their way through a hallway.  
  
"So where are we going?" She asked looking around the hallway.  
  
"My private office." He said turning towards a staircase.  
  
"Oh, you have your own private office? You must be really important!" She giggled.  
  
The door was slightly open so he just had to push it open. The office was average sized and pretty exotic in his own sense. The walls were a chocolate brown and the furniture all matched it perfectly. There was a couch opposite the large oak desk that was neatly organized. The windows had beige curtains and there was an odd decoration for the room that matched them.  
  
"Wow, this place is really classy!" She exclaimed putting a hand over her mouth.  
  
"You betcha, care for some music to set the mood or not?" He asked lifting up a handset.  
  
"You choose, it's all the same to me in the end."  
  
She turned to him and traced a finger down his chest. He dropped the handset and pulled her up close to him. She smirked at him before reaching down in between them. Her hand traveled to between her legs, where a falcon silencer was strapped to her leg. She slid it out from in between and slowly brought it up and pointed it at him while backing away slowly.  
  
"What the-"He began.  
  
"Can it tubby, you've just been had." She said flicking off the safety.  
  
"You fuckin' whore!" He growled.  
  
"Screw you. No one in their right mind would want to screw you so think twice." Then she added. "And if you move a muscle then I will shoot you between the eyes if that's what you desire."  
  
"You couldn't harm a fly." He said.  
  
She shot right beside his head, skinning his ear. It immediately started bleeding and his hand flew up to hold it.  
  
"Damn bitch!" He cursed at her.  
  
There was the sound of several footsteps coming up the stairs and neither was sure who it might be. The door opened and two of Medici's bodyguards stood there with pistols in their hands. Quickly she shot them both in the chest twice, leaving only two bullets left. They collapsed to the ground in front of Medici, blood pouring out from under them.  
  
"Are you going to come nicely, or do I have to resort to violence?" She asked.  
  
"Never are you going to take me alive bitch." He spat advancing towards her.  
  
"Sango?" She whispered.  
  
He was getting closer and she was on the verge of running away from this whole thing when a voice in her ear buzzed.  
  
"Do it."  
  
She fired one shot hitting him in the forehead. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his large body slumped to the ground. A pool of blood started to form and slowly and slowly it got bigger. She let out a large breath and put the safety back on he gun.  
  
"That was exhausting." She said tying her hair back in a loose bun.  
  
"Good job Kagome, come on back." Buzzed the voice in her ear.  
  
Kagome, the woman who had just killed three men, walked over to the door that the bodies lay piled in front of. She stepped over them, trying not to step in any of the blood, and took off down the stairs. When she reached the hall, she turned left, heading towards the exit, instead of back into the club. She started to walk faster, hearing a door open from behind her.  
  
"Miss? Excuse me. Where are you going? Come back here!" A man called.  
  
Kagome didn't glance back, but just kept on going at the door. She reached it and pushed open the door. It was a fire exit, and fortunately it didn't set the alarm off. She took off in her heels towards the side of the club where she had her baby parked.  
  
The man was still behind her when she disappeared around the corner of the building, but she focused on getting back to HQ rather than have to deal with a bunch of knuckleheads. She hopped into a green/aqua Mach 1 mustang. Right away she stuck the keys in the ignition and revved the engine.  
  
Like in the movies she spun around at a high speed and veered off past the man. He pressed a finger to his ear to his headset and called in for backup. Kagome stepped on the gas and all that could be heard was the roaring of the engine. She opened her window and let the wind tousle her hair. She reached over and turned some music.  
  
Right away she recognized the song; it was Back in Black by AC/DC. Right away she turned up the volume took her hair tie out. She had to let her hair fly in the wind.  
  
"WOHOO!" She cried into the night.  
  
Then from behind her two black cars pulled out from behind her. They were fast she had to admit, but not fast enough for her. She put the gear on 2 and started to press down on the gas harder. Her car sped ahead, leaving the cars to catch her.  
  
"SUCK ON THIS!" She yelled sticking up her middle finger out the window.  
  
She pulled her arm back in and then turned a corner and then down another, trying to loose the goons behind her. They seemed pretty dumb for she practically lost them when she only turned a few times.  
  
"Now to get rid of you bozo's for good." She said then suddenly spun her car right around.  
  
She moved to the forward lane and sped past the cars, and then turned a few more corners until they were really gone. She still kept up her speed, not wanting to delay her meeting with the boss to congratulate her and then give her the next assignment for her.  
  
She pulled into HQ's lot and parked in her spot. She swung her keys around her finger as she walked towards the elevator. Her gun was tucked in the waist of her skirt, and the strap was still in place. In no time she was up in her sector of HQ, heading over to Sango. On her way she got a lot of whistles and calls from employees, but she quickly shot some of them looks that told her that she wasn't in the mood. Finally she arrived in the main area where many desks were lined up in a room with a large global map on tiny screens around the front wall.  
  
"Hey Sango." Kagome said as she approached a woman a little older than herself.  
  
She turned towards Kagome with a mouthful of popcorn. She had brilliant brown eyes that were amazing to look at. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail and she was dressed in a pair of black tight fitting jeans and a white tight tee shirt with a slit in the front to show a little cleavage.  
  
She quickly swallowed her mouthful and greeted her friend.  
  
"Hey, boss is going to come and talk to you. Probably try to ask you out again and then after you've turned him down he'll give you a new assignment." She said picking some popcorn kernels from her teeth with her tongue.  
  
"Oh god, I hope not. I mean it's so annoying, he just doesn't know when to take a hint." Kagome said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well I guess with all the attention that he gets from all the women here he expects you to want to go out with him. I mean it's disgusting really, they're all fuck- Hello sir." Sango said facing away from him towards her computer.  
  
"Hello Tajiya, Agent Higurashi." A masculine voice said from behind Kagome.  
  
She didn't bother turning around to see who it was, when she already had an idea at whom it might be. He walked into her sight and leaned against the edge of Sango's desk. Kagome flashed him a look before taking her gun out from its place at her waist.  
  
"Agent Higurashi, I'm glad to see that you are in one piece." He said looking her up and down.  
  
"More like glad to see her body ya' pervert..." Sango muttered under her breath.  
  
Only Kagome seemed to catch that comment and glared at her friend.  
  
"Thanks Hojo...I mean **sir**." Kagome said correcting herself.  
  
He brushed away some loose strands of his sandy brown hair that had fallen over his vision. He wore a pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the first few buttons undone showing off his toned chest.  
  
"Anyway, good job. It would've been a little better if you could've kept him alive though..." Hojo said waving his hand in a gesture.  
  
"Oh shut up. You know that there would be a slim chance with me getting him alive, and I killed him! It's the same as keeping him in jail! And I don't exactly see you out there working your butt off!" She barked at him before going back to her gun.  
  
She took out the magazine and dropped the gun on Sango's desk. She sat squatted down and started to undo her heels one by one. Hojo seemed he be getting a pretty good view from where he was.  
  
"I have your next case here if you're willing to accept it." He said tapping the manila folder against his hip.  
  
"Mhhm, just leave it with Sango and we'll check it over. When do you want your response by?" She asked tossing both heels on the ground in front of her.  
  
"Tonight, tomorrow, now?" He said.  
  
She lifted her foot up on the table and reached up her skirt. A perverted smile came across his face as he watched her take off her gun strap on her thigh. Sango looked at her boss disgustingly and had to force herself to look away before she ended up knocking him out.  
  
"How about I get back to you tomorrow. You know I'll take it, but just to be sure. I'll read it sometime tomorrow, Sango can read it if she wants and I'm going to get some rest. I need it." She said taking the folder from her boss and placing it on Sango's desk.  
  
"Alright, then I'm guessing you wouldn't be able to join me for a cup of coffee or better yet, dinner?" He asked as he started to walk away.  
  
"Keep on walking and don't look back. It'll be a better way to handle your rejection." Kagome said waving him away.  
  
He did as she said, except he turned back to look at her before leaving the desk area. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.  
  
"Oh god, when will he give up?" Kagome said picking up her things.  
  
"When you turn butt ugly." Sango joked.  
  
"Well," Kagome said grabbing her keys from the desk. "I'm off to go home, and I'll be seeing you...tomorrow unfortunately. See you tomorrow!" She said waving at her.  
  
"Bye Kagome, get some sleep." She heard Sango say before the faint clicking of keyboards faded out.  
  
She headed right to the elevator that would take her to her car with her gun tucked in the front of her shirt, and her heels hanging from her hand. Her sore feet felt semi-soothed as she padded across the parking lot bare foot towards her baby.  
  
The streets were empty and there was hardly a soul when Kagome walked up to her apartment. It was a small complex with a lot of older people living there. Kagome had money, hell she had a lot of money, but she wanted to keep everything on the down low and plus she didn't like big houses that she couldn't fill.  
  
Her apartment was cold and empty as she opened the door. She flicked on the switch located on the wall to her right and immediately the apartment was illuminated.  
  
"And then there was light." She muttered under her breath.  
  
She locked the door and proceeded inside. When she opened the door there was a kitchen to the left and then a living room/TV room behind the counter. To the right when inside the room was her bathroom and to the left was her bedroom. She headed to her room right away, still holding her possessions.  
  
She walked into her room to see her king-size bed waiting for her. The sheets were rumpled up and she had to admit that she was a bit of a slob. A lot of clothing lay sprawled on the ground and the green walls bare, except for a single mirror.  
  
She tossed her shoes over to a pile in the corner by her closet and made her way towards her dresser. She kneeled down and opened the bottom drawer. It slid open easily to reveal neatly folded clothing. She pushed them aside and pulled out a long black case that was as large was the drawer itself.  
  
She opened the clasps on the ends and lifted the lid. Her eyes lit up as she saw her two falcon's lying there in the box. In the middle there was one missing, which was where her falcon silencer went. She took out the refill and placed new rounds inside it. Then she placed the gun in its proper place before having to close it.  
  
After it was safely away she stripped off her skirt and shirt, throwing them behind her. She lugged her tired body into the bathroom and directed herself to the sink. She leaned forward and carefully took one of her fingers and placed it directly in front of her right eye. She opened her eye with her other hand and then leant over the sink.  
  
Carefully she took out the coloured contact lens and put it in its case. She blinked and rubbed her eye until she felt that it would turn red if she didn't stop. She lifted her face back to look into the mirror, and there instead of two brown eyes, she had a brown eye, and her right eye was blue. She looked away from the mirror and made her way almost asleep, to her bed.  
  
She forgot to do the blinds so she just fell into bed, completely forgetting that anyone could've peered in and saw her. Fortunately it would only be from the upper thigh and up, so no one would see her 'babies' in the drawer. Her eyelids fell down and she was asleep faster than anytime before.  
  
**buzz** buzz **buzz **buzz **buzz**  
  
"Hmm...don't wanna work t'day." Kagome mumbled into her pillow.  
  
buzz **buzz** buzz **buzz** buzz  
  
"FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" She yelled as she swung her arm up and grabbed around blindly for her cell.  
  
Her hand knocked over a glass and her alarm clock that hadn't been working for a long time before her hand finally fell on her phone. She pulled it to her ear and forced herself to turn over on her back.  
  
"What do you want?" she said as she flipped open her phone.  
  
"To tell you that you should **get up** now. There's work to be done." Sango said on the other line.  
  
"And why should I..." She challenged.  
  
"Because you know that you will loose your job, or loose your ranking as a field agent."  
  
"Fine! But how did you know to call me?"  
  
"Because your alarm clock is broken, and I've been doing this for a while when you aren't on a case. Remember?"  
  
"Right! But yeah...I'll call you back when I'm on the road, alright?"  
  
"Fine, and hurry."  
  
She closed the phone and threw it towards the edge of her bed.  
  
"Another day of work, joy." She said sarcastically.  
  
She glanced towards the windows to her right and remembered that she hadn't bothered to close the blinds at all last night. Hopefully no sick pervert had stopped to watch her while she stripped down. She turned away and decided that she should get out of bed. As usual she rolled until her foot hit the floor and she got out. She waddled her way sleepily to the bathroom and did what she had to do.  
  
She put in her contact, careful to line everything up properly. Then she ran back to her room and got dressed. Since today wasn't a hands on day, she could wear whatever she wanted to. So she pulled out a pair of navy blue sweats and her white Talula shirt. It had a low neck that was rounded and it had short sleeves, and it was tight.  
  
She slipped into her runners and tied her hair in the back with a loose bun. She grabbed a black hat with VANS on the front in pink and white letters. With that done she grabbed her purse, her cell and her keys before heading out the door. Her purse was black and white, small but fashionable.  
  
She hopped in her car and plugged in her headset, attaching it to her phone. Immediately she turned on her music and opened her windows before calling Sango back. It rang only twice before she answered.  
  
"So, what's the scoop on the new case?" She asked pulling out of her parking lot.  
  
"Well firstly it's to do with Naraku, that big time smuggler of any goods that he can get his hands on. He is also a famous museum owner, the feudal museum in the Japanese part of downtown. What you have to do is get in close to him, or one of his right hand men." Sango said from the line.  
  
"Right, and who might these guys be?"  
  
"It's odd, in here it only gives their first names, though it says that they're definitely brothers. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. One's older, that Shesshoumaru and the younger is Inuyasha. Both are big things in his company, and it says here to get to Naraku you need to get through one of them. So either of them is your target."  
  
"I see...and how am I supposed to get in exactly?" She asked heading for Starbucks.  
  
"Uh...well both brothers work at the museum, and Naraku sits in his office during the day hours on the top floor. Somehow get in there, act all professional, work your charm on either of them and get an appointment with Naraku. Tell him that you want in and you know when a whole bunch of deals are going down, you know how to keep the cops off the trail and so on. Do your thing."  
  
"Alright then, I'll catch you later. I got to get myself some coffee in my system." She said before pulling the thing out of her ear and closing her phone.  
  
She turned her music up full blast just as Faint by Linkin Park came on. She started singing to it and rolled down her windows. She was about only a block away from her destination when she started to tap the steering wheel at a red light. In the car next to her two guys rolled down theirs to look at her.  
  
"Hey mama!" One of them called to her loudly over the music.  
  
She looked over and then he made a sexual action, making Kagome raise her eyebrow at it.  
  
"You like that?" He called back.  
  
"No but I think your buddy does!" She called before zooming off.  
  
She flew the rest of the way to Starbucks and pulled her car to a stop. She got out quickly and entered the not so busy store. As she was walking towards the cashier, a man just happened to turn around at that precise moment and then their bodies collided, spilling the hot liquid on them both.  
  
He jumped back wiping the coffee off of himself while Kagome stood there, trying to restrain herself from crying out. She looked down and saw her white shirt was completely stained with coffee down the front, and her bra was looking a little friendly. The man on the other hand had gotten it on his shirt and his pants. It had gotten a little of both, only his clothes were dark. He looked up at Kagome looking a little pissed off.  
  
"Watch where you're fuckin' going wench. You got my god damn clothes full of coffee!" He snapped at her.  
  
"Sorry! It's not my fault that you just **had** to turn around at the precise moment I was walking by. Any idiot could've heard me walking!" She retorted back.  
  
"That cost me nearly 5 bucks! That was a waste of money you know!"  
  
"Calm down jerk! I'll buy you another one if you're going to whine about it."  
  
"No thanks, you'll probably just spill it on me again!"  
  
"Don't forget it got me too!"  
  
He glared at her before stomping off. Kagome watched him go; secretly wishing that he'd get hit by a car.  
  
"Stupid jerk..." She mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Ma'am? Can I take your order, there are other people waiting." The woman at the front desk asked.  
  
"Yeah, sorry."  
  
She placed her order and got her coffee quickly. A lot of the males in the coffee shop turned to watch her leave, staring at her busom. When she got back to her car she saw the jerk that she had bumped into waiting at his black Ferrari for someone.  
  
She finished her small coffee quickly and tossed it in the garbage. That must have drawn his attention to her because he whipped his head in her direction. She got into her car and started it up. The music went back up and Slither by Velvet Revolver came on. She started to sing to it as she changed the gear and backed up quickly.  
  
She glanced over at him before fingering him. His eyes widened momentarily before she pulled her hand back in and sped away. She laughed to herself as she sped through 2 red lights and 5 yellow lights.  
  
"Sango, can I borrow a shirt?" Kagome said as soon as she got in the building. "Some idiot spilt god damn coffee on me."  
  
"Uh Kagome...I don't carry around extra shirts."  
  
"I do." Came a voice from behind.  
  
Kagome turned around to see a young man standing with some files in his hands. He seemed friendly, but she couldn't be so sure. He had a mess of red hair on his head and had a nervous smile on his face.  
  
"Oh you do?" Kagome asked him.  
  
He reached into a bag around his shoulder opposite her and handed her a red tee shirt. She took it from his extended hand and let it hang by her side.  
  
"Thanks, I'm Kagome..." She said with a smile.  
  
"I'm Shippo, new here. But I do know you, Agent Higurashi. Not only the top female agent, but also the top agent overall. The CIA's most valuable agent so far and not many have ever been classified in your category. The guys downstairs like to call you 'hot-ass Higurashi' and I also seem to figure out that every guy wants you here."  
  
Kagome stared at him, wondering how he knew so much about her, and what the guys called her.  
  
"Uh...yeah. That'd be me."  
  
"Hi, I'm Sango." Sango said from behind her desk.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I'll just be going now...thanks for the shirt buddy." Kagome said turning towards the bathrooms.  
  
When she finished getting changed she stashed her shirt in one of Sango's drawers and sat there listening to her going over the file with her. That's when Hojo happened to stop by.  
  
"Agent Higurashi, Tajiya. Have you come to a decision about the case yet?" He asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, I'll take it. May be a little challenging and all but I think I can do it." She said scanning over Naraku's file.  
  
"That's good. You can start right away. Head over to the museum and get yourself an interview with Naraku. He might set you up with his minions or whatever. This guy is unpredictable, that's why we're handing over the case to you." He said placing his hands together.  
  
"But I want at least one day off from the job!" She complained, but he ignored her.  
  
"Head downstairs and you'll get hooked up with your gadgets." He said before heading off.  
  
"I guess I'd better check out what G's got for me." She said before hopping off the desk and heading towards the technical development area.  
  
It didn't take her long, seeing as she knew all the shortcuts around the whole place to know where to go. It was in the basement; practically the whole place was filled with neat gadgets that all the agents used. It was dimly lit, and the only source of bright light was in the center of the large room, at which a large desk sat.  
  
She made a straight line to the table where a short man stood with a large magnifying glass towering over a tiny contraption that he seemed to be working on. He wasn't at all startled when Kagome began to speak to him; it was as if he had super-hearing or something.  
  
"Hey G, Hojo sent me down here to get some stuff from you." She said leaning over the table to see what he was building  
  
"Ah yes, for the Naraku case?" He asked looking up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."  
  
"Well come this way and I'll show you what I got for you."  
  
He turned away and led her to a table in a far corner. He seemed to be well adjusted to light as he made his way through the objects quite easily before detecting her stash. He held up a glass' case and handed them to her. She accepted the box and opened it up to see a pair of black rectangular glasses.  
  
"Try them on, try them on." He insisted.  
  
She did as she was told, but found herself looking through normal fake lenses and without any noticeable quirks.  
  
"What do they do?" She asked looking at certain things to try and see if they detected anything.  
  
"Press the area that rests on your nose and then you will be able to detect any form of weapons, cellular devices or any other disruption you may encounter. So technically it's like a pair of x-ray glasses." He told her.  
  
She pressed the glasses against her nose and suddenly faint blue images started to appear from everywhere. She had to pull them off before she could turn them off, the colour was overwhelming.  
  
"Nice, what else?" She asked placing them back in the case.  
  
He pulled out a set of four pens, silver ones with the buttons on the side to push out the ink. Before she could even ask he pointed out the colours on each one.  
  
"The red ones are locating darts inside the pen, there's a palm pilot used as the locator to follow them. Shoot them from the side button and out shoots the tiny dart that is practically invisible to the human eye. The green one is poisonous darts. There's a locking device, just turn the tops to the left and if you want to unlock, turn to the right. And lastly the blue one is sleeping darts." He said not bothering to demonstrate.  
  
He reached back and brought out two more devices. He handed her a box, which held three bobby pins.  
  
"These are listening devices. They are automatically turned on once they touch hair and not a single person could detect it."  
  
She placed the box down and then he handed her the last of the gadgets, for now.  
  
"And these are the ones that all my work had gone into. These are rings to the unaided eye, but it you look closely they are decoders." He said pulling one out of it's case.  
  
She looked at it curiously, not really seeing the 'decoder' in the rings. He placed the ring on the middle finger on her left hand and pressed it up against a code-locked safe. There were tiny circles decorating the whole of the ring and on the sides, right and left, there were two buttons hidden, one on each side. He pressed them and a tiny laser shot out of the contraption.  
  
It was silently decoding the lock, and within seconds it was opened.  
  
"Woah! That is really something G!" She exclaimed as she peered at the others.  
  
They were different styles of rings, but they each had buttons on the sides, disguised with the decorations.  
  
"Now that you're all geared up, I believe that you owe me something?" He said with a slight smile.  
  
She rolled her eyes with a smile before leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He turned bright red and he let out a slight laugh.  
  
"That's all settled now...so off you go! And remember to be careful, these aren't the people you would normally deal with. These guys are packed full with demons, powerful ones." He said in a warning tone.  
  
"Yes mom." She said sarcastically.  
  
She picked up her things and stuffed them in the briefcase that he handed to her. She was off in the blink of an eye and went directly to her tiny secluded office. It wasn't your normal office; it was more like a changing room. It had all of her disguises and more. At the moment all she needed was a smart look, yet strong.  
  
She headed straight to the rack where she knew she would find what she needed and got ready right away. She was ready for anything that Naraku threw at her.

* * *

**Melody Unwinding**


	2. notices of discontinuation

**NOTICE OF DISCONTINUATION:**

* * *

I, _Melody Unwinding_, feel no longer need to continue the following stories:

(1) Changes

(2) This Can't Be Real

...due to the fact that I have lost all hope within the stories. I have also deleted the following already:

(1) Breakaway

(2) All About You

I am willing to turn over and of the following stories to anyone whoom being added to most stories, I will also post this in my profile.

Thank you for reading my stories, and I apologize for the great delay with many of my stories.

Sincerey,

_Melody Unwinding_


End file.
